A Gift for Despair
by KnightSpark
Summary: Junko and Mukuro recieve a Christmas present containing a familiar face wearing provocative underwear. They enjoy what was given to them to every known extent. (Futa!JunkoxFuta!MukuroxMikan)


**KS: I was in the mood for something special, and here I bring a smutty oneshot featuring everyone's favorite sister duo and a more or less insane nurse. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Junko was never the type of person who would be surprised so easily. Normally, it would be her that did the surprising instead of the other way around. Granted, a lot of her surprises were unpleasent to those around her, but the point still stands.

But for the first time, Junko was the one who was surprised. Why was that?

It was due to a large, human sized present was delivered to her dorm room.

"Now, who could have sent me this?" Junko asked, checking every inch of the package to make sure it wasn't rigged to blow.

Mukuro brought out her knife and prepared to stab the large present. "Perhaps I should poke a few holes in it."

Junko sighed and knocked the knife out of her sister's hand. "Don't be so dramatic, Mukuro. We don't need to damage whatever the hell is inside the thing before opening the box. Unless you forgot the last time you did that."

"I don't need a reminder," Mukuro replied in frustration. "And in my defense, how was I supposed to know that a blow dryer wasn't strong enough to withstand calculated strikes from a combat knife?"

Junko shot her a dirty look. "It's common knowledge. And besides, anything that gets within a five-meter radius of you is bound to get slaughtered at some point."

Mukuro stared ather sister blankly before talking. "You're standing next to me right now."

"And you haven't made any attempts at my life," Junko said sweetly, hugging Mukuro. She turned her attention back to the present. "Now, let's open this sucker up."

She tore through the wrapping paper and opened up the box. What she saw... or rather, who she saw was something she never expected.

"No way... it's you?"

Inside of the box was none other than Mikan, her senior from Class 77-B, wearing very provacative Christmas themed lingerie that emphasized every bit of her curves. It was also see through, allowing both of the sisters to see her erect nipples and dripping opening.

"I-I wanted to do something s-special for both of you," Mikan stuttered. "Next thing I knew, Hiyoko made me put this thing on stuffed me in a box! It was dark and cramped inside and I think I was being moved to this spot. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen!"

Mikan repeatedly began to sputter out apologies, much to Junko and Mukuro's confusion.

"You know, I never really understood why she's so nervous all the time," Mukuro said. "It's not like we're going to kill her for something she never wanted to take part in."

"She's had a hard life," Junko added. "And Hiyoko is just making it harder. We'll deal with her later, but for now, let's focus our attention on our weepy nurse, shall we?"

Mukuro turned to Junko. "What's gotten into you? Last time I checked, you were all for causing despair instead of erasing it."

Junko shrugged. "What can I say? It's the holiday season, not to mention our birthday today. I'm in the spirit for giving."

She placed a hand on Mikan's face and rubbed it gently, somewhat calming the nurse down.

"It's alright," she said softly. "We won't do anything to hurt you. Isn't that right, Mukuro?"

The soldier nodded. "That's right. We're going make you feel special."

Mikan blinked. "How are you going to make me feel- eep!"

Junko pushed the nurse onto her bed and crawled on top of her. She kissed her deeply to silence her and pushed her tongue into her mouth. Mikan began to do the same with her own tongue and swirled it around Junko's own.

The fashionista then started to fondle Mikan's large tits, carefully kneading the soft flesh. The nurse moaned in Junko's mouth, pleasured by the gentle motions.

Feeling left out, Mukuro joined in, lowering herself to Mikan's groin where her soaked panties lay. She wrapped her mouth around the wet spot and sucked on it, drawing out more moans from the pleasured nurse.

Junko immediately noticed what her sister was doing and patted her head to encourage her to go faster. Mukuro recieved the message and increased her tongue work, lapping up any of the nurse's natural secretions.

Mikan was moaning as loud as she could in Junko's mouth, overwhelmed by the pleasure she was recieving from both ends. Then, to her disappointment, both of the sisters moved away from her.

"W-Why did you stop?" she whined. "I was starting to feel good!"

Junko smirked. "Yeah, but we figured that you should return the favor. Isn't that right, Mukuro?"

The soldier nodded. "I agree. Christmas is the season of giving after all."

Before the nurse could ask more questions, Junko and Mukuro pulled down their skirts, revealing nine-inch cocks that were hard, throbbing and begging for release. Mikan didn't need any further hints.

"O-Oh, you want me to... please you as well," she said quietly. "I can do that."

Without being told to do so, Mikan wrapped her hands around the twins' cocks, stroking them gently. She could also see their balls, which were the size of apples. Mikan wondered how the sisters' gentitals were so big, but she figured that was a question for another time. For now, she focued on pleasing them.

"Hey, she's really good," Junko moaned. "Have you done this before, Mikan?"

"Only a few times," the nurse replied. "It was with some of the girls in my class."

"You mean there are girls just like us?" Mukuro asked in surprise.

Mikan nodded as she stroked faster. "There are. And don't get mad, but... some are bigger than both of you."

Junko didn't believe it. "Get out of here. You're telling us that the girls in your class have bigger cocks than ours? Who are they?"

"Peko and Akane."

Junko and Mukuro stared at each other blankly.

"I figured it was them," the model said sourly.

"With their physiques, it would be that surprising," the soldier replied bitterly.

Mikan could tell both of them were upset, so she decided to make them feel better. By taking both of their dicks in her mouth, sucking feverishly.

"Oh my god!" Junko moaned. "Where did this renewed energy come from?"

"I don't know," Mukuro replied with a pleasured look. "But I do know that I don't want it to stop."

Mikan added on to the pleasure by fondling their balls, lightly carressing and squeezing them. The taste of their cocks were so addictive, she wanted more. She wanted the creamy, bitter release that awaited her.

"Muku, I can feel myself about to burst," Junko groaned, her face completely red.

"Me too," Mukuro said, her face the same as her sister's. "I'm at my limit."

Junko managed to pull a grin. "Shall we fill her mouth?"

Mukuro grinned as well. "I thought you would never ask."

Both of the sisters let out a loud groan as they filled Mikan's mouth with their warm cum, nearly choking her. Mikan tried her best to swallow all of it, but a fair amount spilled out of her mouth.

"That felt good," Junko said. "But we're far from done."

"I'll say," Mukuro added. "As satisifying as that was, I've still got more."

Mikan wondered what the two of them were talking about, but she soon recieved her answer. Junko pulled her onto the bed, making the nurse fall on top of her. She slid her still erect dick into her cunt while Mukuro pushed herself into her ass.

"I'm being stuffed at the same time," Mikan moaned, a lewd grin appearing on her face. "Just like with Akane and Peko."

The mention of the gymnast and the swordswoman was enough to kick Junko and Mukuro into overdrive. They thrusted in and out of Mikan with relentless speed and power, determined to prove they were better lovers than the ones Mikan mentioned. Junko pulled Mikan in for a rough, sloppy kiss while Mukuro pulled her arms back as she reamed her.

Mikan was in absolute heaven, being double teamed by her crush and her sister at the same time. Even though this was the second time she was in such a position, it felt wonderful.

"I think she's enjoying this, Junko," Mukuro said as she increased the speed of her thrusts.

"As if you need to tell me," Junko replied, speeding up her thrusts as well. "From the way she's been tightening around me, I don't think she wants this to end."

"I can sympathize with her," Mukuro groaned. "But I feel like I'm at my end right now."

"That makes two of us," Junko groaned. "Let's end this with a big finish, shall we?"

Mukuro grinned. "I thought you would never ask."

Both of the sisters thrusted in and out of Mikan like their lives depended on it. Soon, they released every drop of cum into Mikan's holes, filling them to the brim. When they pulled out, the fluid poured from her orfices as she writhed with pleasure.

"So good~" she moaned, drool running from her mouth.

Junko and Mukuro laid next to her, taking turns kissing the nurse.

"Merry Christmas, Mikan," they said in unison.

* * *

 **KS: Did you like it? Good. I had some fun writing this myself. Merry Christmas, everyone.**


End file.
